


A Conversation Between Me and You

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Roman isn’t sure how to tell Virgil he loves him without actually telling him he loves him. So instead, he invites him out and the two end up having a long overdue conversation.





	A Conversation Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to "A Prince in Love"

Virgil opened the attic window, letting in the chilly breeze that wrapped itself around him. He shuddered slightly and put on his hood.

 

_ I can’t believe he wants to do this up here, _ he thought as he slowly climbed out the window and gripped onto the edge of the roof. He carefully hoisted himself onto the flat part of the roof and crawled his way to the other edge. He then glanced up at the sloped edge of the roof and jumped slightly, barely managing to get a good grip on it. He looked over the edge and saw Roman laying on his red blanket, staring up into the sky. Virgil carefully climbed over and slid down. Roman glanced over at him.

 

“About time you got here,” he said. “I was beginning to think you ditched-”

 

“Roman, are you not  _ freezing _ ?!” Virgil asked as he cautiously approached him. Roman noticed he was rubbing his arms.

 

“No…I didn’t even realize it was cold.” He sat up and rummaged through the bag he had brought with him. He then pulled out another blanket and offered it to Virgil. Virgil reluctantly took the blanket and sat down beside Roman.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Roman laughed and turned his attention back to the sky. Virgil wrapped the blanket around him and looked up with him.

 

Due to Virgil losing track of time, he had managed to miss the sunset but he could still see wisps of orange, red and purple dancing on the horizon against the deep indigo that had set into the rest of the sky.

 

“You know, I never really understood why Logan liked looking at the stars so much,” Roman murmured as he laid back down. “But I think I get it now.” Virgil nodded and laid back with him.

 

There weren’t any stars in the sky yet but Virgil knew they would come soon. The sky darkened and another breeze blew past the two, brushing up against their cheeks and ruffling their hair.

 

Virgil pulled the blanket tighter around him and turned to Roman. Roman had placed his hands behind his head and the wind blew his hair so that it gently swayed.

 

_ Gee, it’s almost like we’re in a movie or something, _ Virgil thought as he turned away.  _ How come he always looks perfect? _

 

No answer came to that question but it wasn’t like Virgil had expected one. He shifted his focus back to the night sky and was pleasantly surprised to see that a few stars had begun to reveal themselves.

 

_ Kinda early for stars, isn’t it? Not that I’m complaining…Hey, wait… _

 

“So, what are we doing up here, Roman?”

 

Roman turned to Virgil with a smile.

 

“I forgot to tell you, didn’t I?” he asked. Virgil nodded. “Sorry.” Roman turned away and took in a breath. Virgil watched as he held it in for a few seconds before letting it out. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about earlier…”

 

Virgil smirked. “Oh, so you’re gonna explain it to me.” Roman nodded and sat up. He glanced down at the ground before turning to face Virgil completely.

 

“Virgil…I hope this doesn’t offend you or anything but…have you ever been in love?”

 

Virgil didn’t reply immediately. He glanced up at the sky and thought for a bit before looking back at Roman with a sigh.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So…you understand where my worry is coming from, then?” Virgil slowly nodded. Roman turned back to the sky and noticed the stars shining a bit brighter than before.

 

“I still don’t get it, though…” Roman turned back to see Virgil prop himself up on one elbow. “You said you wouldn’t be able to come to us if you confessed and it turned out that the guy didn’t like you.” Roman nodded. “But…why?”

 

Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes and saw the reflection of the night sky in his eyes. It looked like the entire galaxy was hidden behind them with the stars shining so brightly that they were practically begging to be noticed. Another breeze blew by and swept Virgil’s hair in front of his face. He frowned and swept it back. It took all of Roman’s willpower to refrain from smothering him in kisses.

 

“Because-” He paused. He could feel his voice caught in his throat. He wasn’t even sure how to tell him, he hadn’t rehearsed enough times to figure out the right words to use.

 

“Because?”

 

Roman turned away and let out a sigh.

 

“Because I’m in love with you, Virgil…”

 

Roman kept his eyes glued to the ground. He couldn’t bear to see what Virgil’s face looked like. Yet, his curiosity peaked and he couldn’t resist it.

 

_ I’m probably going to regret this, _ he thought as he glanced back.

 

Virgil’s smirk had slipped away. The galaxy had shifted, too, and the stars had dimmed. Roman watched as Virgil’s eyes shifted every so often with each new thought. As a frown grew on Virgil’s face, Roman turned away, feeling his heart slowly break.

 

“Roman?” he heard Virgil ask.

 

“...Yeah?”

 

“How…How long have you…?”

 

“A while now…I can’t remember when exactly it happened but I can certainly tell you that it’s been over a year since I’ve felt this way about you…”

 

Virgil didn’t say anything. Roman slowly drew his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

 

_ I’m such an idiot…I knew this would happen and yet I still went for it… _

 

“Roman…I’m sorry, I-”

 

“You don’t feel the same way, I know…” Roman lifted his head up and stared at the ground.

 

“Well, no, that’s not really…that’s not really it…” Roman perked up slightly.

 

“What do you mean?” He heard Virgil sigh and mutter something under his breath.

 

“It’s…it’s not that I’m… _ not _ into you-” Virgil paused and he sighed again. Roman’s heart sped up.

 

_ Could it be…? _

 

“-it’s just that I’m still trying to get rid of my feelings for someone else…” Roman’s heart sank.

 

_ And here I was still hoping… _

 

“Who are you trying to get over?” Roman asked. He wasn’t sure why he had asked since he didn’t want to know who Virgil had been in love with but he didn’t need any more awkward silence between them.

 

“...Logan.”

 

Roman’s eyes widened and he immediately turned to face Virgil. Virgil’s hair was covering his eyes and he had drawn his knees up to his chest as well. He could still see Virgil’s frown, though.

 

“Virgil, are you-” Roman stopped himself.

 

_ Do I even  _ **_need_ ** _ to ask that? _

 

Roman pulled Virgil into a hug. Virgil hugged Roman back tightly and buried his face into his shoulder. Roman could feel Virgil trembling and he knew it wasn’t from the cold.

 

“Virgil, I’m so sorry…” Roman gently rubbed his back and felt Virgil mumble something into his shoulder. “Does…Does Logan know?” Virgil shook his head and Roman swore he heard Virgil sniffle.

 

_ Here I was worried he wouldn’t understand and it turns out he went through it… _

 

Virgil suddenly pulled away from Roman and wiped his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, Roman. I’ve been trying for a while now to get over him but it’s just-”

 

“Virgil, don’t apologize for that!” Roman gently gripped Virgil by the shoulders. “God only knows the heartbreak you’ve been through,  _ please  _ don’t feel the need to apologize for not being able to feel the same way about me.”

 

Virgil placed a hand on one of Roman’s hands and let out a shaky sigh.

 

“Roman, I already said I like you back, I just can’t-”

 

“I know, Virgil, I know. I just don’t want to end up accidentally pressuring you or something…”

 

Neither person said anything for a while. The cool breeze that had passed by earlier picked up and blew a bit stronger. The leaves in the trees rustled and some flew off and around the pair.

 

“Roman?”

 

“Yes, Virgil?”

 

“What happens now?” Roman glanced up at the night sky to see the stars shining back at him.

 

“Well, there’s nothing else I can do but wait, right?” Virgil looked up at him, his eyes watering.

 

“Roman…” Roman reached over and gently wiped Virgil’s eyes. He glanced back down, frowning. “Roman, what if I leave you waiting forever?”

 

“Then I’ll wait forever, Virgil.” Virgil looked back up with wide eyes. The reflection had returned and Roman noticed one star shining brightly in Virgil’s galaxy.

 

“But…what if…what if in the end I don’t feel the same?”

 

Roman stared into Virgil’s eyes and focused on the shining star in them.

 

“Then the least I could say is that I was honored to be in your thoughts for all that time.”

 

Virgil’s eyes watered and he immediately pulled Roman into a hug. Roman hugged him back and glanced up into the night sky.

 

_ Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all… _

 

The two stayed hugging for a long while after. When Logan and Patton came back, they found the attic window open and heard the sound of laughter being brought in by the wind.


End file.
